The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to medical wound care systems, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to wound drainage devices, systems, and methods. The devices, systems, and methods disclosed may provide increased configurability for adapting to multi-dimensional wounds, and may be particularly suitable for use with reduced pressure to enhance the drainage of fluids from the wound.
Common wound drainage devices, systems, and methods typically require multiple incision sites in a patient to provide treatment for a multi-dimensional wound that may have a large surface area or an unusual shape. Further, known devices, systems, and methods are typically difficult to configure and seal at the wound site, and can cause damage to tissue and pain for the patient upon removal.
Thus, improvements to wound drainage devices, systems, and methods that provide increased configurability and ease of placement for treatment of multi-dimensional wounds while reducing the potential for damage to tissue and pain for the patient are desirable. Such improvements may reduce the chance of infection, improve cosmetic appearance, reduce the pooling of fluids, and reduce the potential for seroma or hematoma.